


Say It Tonight

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With a lull from the concatenation of incidents that brought up their past altercations, Eirin and Yukari delve into a conversation which furthers their tempestuous relationship..
Relationships: Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Say It Tonight

* * *

  
Outside of the Yakumo Mansion, the thunderous rain hammered over the entirety of Gensokyo and the outskirts of the Outside World. The youkai sage's home was structured in a way where she could see all, and then some. Even without the usage of her gaps, Yukari had tabs on _everything_ and when Eirin first visited her lover's residence, she was indeed taken aback. 

Even now, she hadn't quite adjusted to the sheer scope of Yukari's reach which mirrored her own with an abundance of temerity. 

Eirin's blue eyes took in the tenebrous sight from the interior of Yukari's bedroom, feeling the sense of safety from the ripe raindrops that had been plaguing the land for some time.

Such was the essence of the rainy season.

She couldn't deny that there was something beautiful about it, watching the needle like strands dissolve into the landscape. The soothing sounds could be heard from within the room, assuaging Eirin's mind from the tumultuous events of the recent incident.

The lunar sage hadn't needed to delve out beyond the confines of Eientei until a decade ago with the incident they caused but it appeared Reisen was becoming integral in assisting Reimu with incidents.

Which was a given in terms of _whom_ was involved.

Sagume had certainly caused quite the stir, dragging the woman back into the affairs of the moon despite her need to severe any ties between them.

But she supposed it was inevitable in its own way.

She may want to forget about the Lunar society but they certainly didn't want to forget about her.

"If you think any harder, the window might actually break".

Eirin felt arms wrap around her waist and the warmth of a body cover the expanse of her back.

"Hm, I can't deny that I am curious as to see if that will happen".

Yukari laughed softly, the plumbs of her hot breath sealing itself over Eirin's nape, causing the goddess to shudder.

The blonde's hands swept up Eirin's body, creating a trail from her stomach, then up her ribs before climbing up to her chest so that she could grab her lover's shoulders with her palms.

The hold was powerful in a way where Yukari was locking herself around the enigmatic woman she had come to adore, "Are you in the mood to break something, Eirin?".

"Do you have any suggestions?" she replied in a low tone whilst leaning her head back, feeling Yukari's lips press against her hair.

"Turn around".

Yukari whispered it, the vibrations of her voice drilling into Eirin’s skull as she was released from the blonde's hold to do just that.

The lunarian was greeted with cloudy violet eyes peering up at her.

Eirin's fingers flexed, her throat drying up.

Having the youkai as an enemy was alluring, if not slightly irritating.

Becoming her lover was going to be a whole different sensation.

"Come with me". 

They were ready to take their turbulent relationship to the next step, to become forged into one entity via their bodies and souls, something the two had discussed as their bond solidified. 

Just looking at Yukari now cemented that idea, the urge to make Yukari _hers_.

So she allowed the woman to lead her. 

The sentiments were burning in mutuality for the youkai as she hooked her fingers around Eirin's, offering a coy smile whilst pulling them away from the clattering sounds of the rain hammering against the window.

Eirin's eyes followed the sway of Yukari's body as she led her to the desk chair and made her sit down before taking a seat on her lap, her legs over the woman's thighs, with Eirin's beneath the desk. 

She took one of the goddess’s hands, guiding it to rake over the material of her tabard, moving it up over her breast before pressing down, "You don't have to be gentle with me. I'm not Kaguya".

She murmured that in the lunarian’s ear, causing her to take a quick breath in as her palm cupped the warm curve in her hand and the other nestled on the slope of Yukari's back.

They both knew that this was going to be an experience, a lesson, trial and error in figuring out what they liked.

Where this was going. 

Which was exactly Yukari's ploy of being as suggestive as inhumanly as possible without ripping Eirin's clothes of. 

Each action, each word was an experiment in calculating what Eirin desired for their first time and vice versa. 

Whether they wanted to break each other through caustic yet covetous means. 

Whether they wanted to worship each other with praise or spite. 

Eirin had already deduced this to be the case as her lips skimmed over the youkai's jaw, "Yukari.." she said in a low intonation, her hand squeezing Yukari's chest still, "We don't have to rush this, do you understand?" she reminded and pulled back to look into the beautiful woman's vibrant eyes, "Toy with me all you like but, do not do so as if you do not have any feelings for me, like this is what we partake in with Kaguya or Reimu. You and I are aware that this is _different_ ".

The slightly chiding tone didn't go a miss and Yukari could see it in her lover's eyes, how she had managed to strip down her actions to get to the root of Yukari's plans.

It wasn't the first time Eirin had the ability to do what others couldn't even touch upon. 

"Observant as always, I see" she smiled and hooked her arms behind the woman's head, "Years of playing games with you has made this a habit".

"Likewise" Eirin chuckled and slid her hand up to Yukari's neck, "Old habits die hard. Perhaps we should craft some new ones?".

"Well, I am nothing if not adaptive" Yukari answered in a sultry tone whilst feeling Eirin rake her nails gently down her throat, the woman tugging the collar up to reel Yukari in.

The action moved Yukari's face down as Eirin lifted her chin up to meld their lips together.

It was a kiss unlike the many they had shared before.

Those were aggressive, sporadic, desperate.

This was different.

These was gentle, tender, loving.

Their lips swept over each other's, tongues flicking playfully as the goddess gripped Yukari's hips when she felt Yukari's hand sit against the curve of her nape, pushing her in closer.

Their mouths danced over the other's in a new symphony, unlike anything they had created before and Yukari opened up, allowing Eirin's warm tongue to collide with hers inside it. She felt full, feeling the explorative tip of Eirin's tongue glide over the roof of her mouth before stroking her again. She moaned, unable to conceal the rich tone when they pulled back for a second to breath before Yukari covered Eirin's tongue this time, sliding her lips over it, leaving a silver trail between them.

Their breathlessness coated each other's lips whilst they caught air, the trail of their amorous kiss glistening on their chins.

Eirin yearned for _more_ , eyes trailing from Yukari's lips to her eyes as she drank in the gorgeous presence of the youkai on her lap.

She truly was the definition of beauteous. 

The stare was enough to make Yukari look at her with a demure gaze after she wiped Eirin's chin with her thumb, the pad lingering over the reddened lips.

"Are you thinking intensely again, darling?".

Eirin smiled, "Just about you, so I am sure nothing else will break".

"So you say" the blonde blushed slightly, " _Just my mind with the way you look at me_ " she mused to herself, coming to terms with the fact that the lunarian she had been waging war with for years had become the woman she had fallen in love with.

Unaware of the tirade of thoughts strumming around in the youkai sage's brain, Eirin let Yukari nestle in the crook of her shoulder, embracing her firmly as the provocative aura was lifted for a moment.

It needed to as they carefully navigated around what was happening between them.

The passion from a thousand years had culminated into this very moment.

Two sages that could be barely understood by others barring from a few, seeking solace in the similarities they have.

Yukari curled into Eirin's arms further, her eyes gently fluttering close at the solid form of Eirin beneath her and she felt like she could sink into this feeling forever, wanting to be in Eirin's arms for as long as she lived. 

There was a sense of security she became imbued in whenever the other woman was around.

Eirin felt the same as her arms crawled up Yukari's back, one hand landing on her shoulder, the other resting around the youkai's waist.

Her fragrance, her aura, her existence made Eirin's heart rapidly beat in her chest where Yukari lay and it made her feel _alive_ , like she could remain in this position for as long as need be.

Their electrifying journey had come to the fruition of this.

"We don't have to figure us out in one night".

The blonde took heed of the words, relaxing further, "But understand that I want you, Eirin".

"Enough to have a keepsake about what we fought about?".

The teasing tone snuck in out of nowhere, making Yukari pull back to see her lover staring at something on her desk. 

Yukari had many trinkets from both Gensokyo and the Outside World given her travels so whatever Eirin had seen could've warranted that reaction regardless. But she knew what the goddess had seen and she couldn't help the chuckle which escaped her lips.

"What can I say, I adore mementos of unforgettable moments".

"Your fracas with us being one of them?".

"Of course, I never got to see you that day I invaded, but clearly you had been waiting for me".

Eirin smirked at the ornament of the moon tucked away near the desktop bookcase.

Her obscure lover was filled with eccentricities, more and more of she was discovering as their relationship flourished.

So seeing the clearly expensive ornament sat there, its details striking, mapping out each side of the moon with pinpoint accuracy was endearing.

Eirin herself had taken note of how she was becoming human like, nostalgic and filled with sentimentality. It was evident that the youkai sage resting against her was inculcated in the same mind-set too.

She kissed her cheek, exhaling gently, "There is something fulfilling about knowing that I linger in your thoughts enough to retain such an ornament, Yukari".

"Is that such a surprise? Your impact in my life has been..turbulent".

"Would you have preferred otherwise? For us to remain on amicable terms. Me fearing you, you wary of me, since that _was_ your objective".

"Are you implying that you are no longer fearful of me?" Yukari grinned and held Eirin's cheek in her palm "Perhaps I am becoming too lenient with you".

"Perhaps fear isn't the right word, Yukari" Eirin laughed, eyes crinkling, "You are environed with a myriad of many layers and shadows. I might not understand you fully yet, but I am willing to learn. Like being here, in your bedroom" she explained, "Seeing the inner sanctums of your mind and the things that feel homely for you. Seeing you taste in décor, seeing the way you are organised. Just the little things".

Yukari gazed into the lunarian’s blue eyes, feeling the gentleness of the words and the emotions they were invoking.

It was true that having her once enemy in her bedroom was akin to exposing her vulnerabilities, laying them out in the open for Eirin to run her fingers over.

Perhaps fear wasn't what she wanted to procure in the woman beneath her anymore and she was validating that point with each blink of her eyes, with each honey dipped word.

Yukari was falling, becoming ensnared into one of Eirin's traps like she had done once before.

But with this one, she was a willing participant.

Her coy smile spread over her lips as she tilted her head to the side, fingers tracing over Eirin's elegant cheekbone, "Your words are almost as stunning as you".

"I'm surprised there is room for doubt, love" Eirin chuckled and squeezed the woman's waist playfully, "Baring myself to you like this isn't easy".

"And yet you are doing so".

"I can't help it anymore, I want you too, Yukari" Eirin answered, her voice taking a deeper tone, the syllables of Yukari's name oozing out of her mouth and twirling their way over the blonde's spine, "This is me..revealing _everything_ ".

No games, no facetious connotations, no sugar coated words.

It was enough for Yukari to strip away the last of her own personal barriers to invite the one woman in, one she couldn't refrain from.

She leaned forward, lips barely brushing as she whispered, "Then, let me bare everything to you, Eirin".

Her deep inflection made Eirin gulp as the youkai removed herself off of her, now standing between the desk and where Eirin was seated.

Their eyes remained on each other as the earlier steamy atmosphere returned between the two.

Their history could never be erased, only built upon.

They were ready to take the plunge into revealing everything, putting it all on the line.

With the smouldering candles of the blonde's room, the shadows of her curvaceous form danced around as she began the agonisingly slow motions of guiding Eirin to take them over the edge of desire.

"Yukari..".

The youkai's name felt sweet on her tongue when she uttered it, watching the way she took off her mob cap, letting it fall on the desk behind her.

Her lustrous blonde locks were up in her bun as Yukari dragged her fingers down the front of her tabard and then to the side, to unfastened the red straps keeping it together. The well fitted outfit loosened as she moved her fingers up to her neck, more specifically the collar to undo the fastening there, freeing her from its confines.

Eirin wondered how such an elaborate garment was placed on so watching the sage's perform this little dance of hers was both titillating and informative. 

The falling fabric had departed from Yukari's body, leaving her in the white under layer of the dress, a just as elegant piece that revealed the contours and curves of her lover's body.

Eirin didn't want to blink as she drowned in the way Yukari slowly got rid of the red straps on her arms, letting them tumble to the ground.

But she had to when Yukari turned around and sank into a crouching position which revealed the zipper on the back of the dress and Eirin _knew_ what she was asking.

The way she dropped down, so slowly, using her hips was too evocative for Eirin. 

Her mind had already become lost to the waves and the sensuality Yukari was oozing which swept her under further.

She took the zip with shaky hands and slid it down, dragging the material apart to reveal Yukari's back before the woman stood up again in a manner that was by no means subtle.

Yukari chuckled at the display, thriving off of Eirin's stunned expression that she could picture in her mind and she couldn't wait to see her lover's face after this.

She was in no means underestimating her statement of giving the lunarian sage her all.

Pulling the sleeves of her dress out of her arms, Yukari let the garment join the rest of her clothes on the floor.

The gasp from Eirin was exactly what she wanted to hear as the warmth of the room hit her skin.

She was clad in her lacy black underwear set and stockings which ended at her thighs, inviting enough to lure any woman to her knees and the goddess in front of her was no different.

Eirin subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the youkai's skin, taking in the soft lines, watching the way it ran down her spine and the curve of her lower back to swell out which made her want to cup the woman's flesh to feel the firmness. 

But when Yukari turned around, adding a sway to her wide hips, Eirin practically melted as Yukari faced the woman she wanted to give everything to.

Eirin greedily raked her eyes over Yukari's lithe body before meeting her eyes, both hooded and sullied with amatory lust. She could just about stop herself from reaching out to slide a finger down the firm line of Yukari's stomach and her chest, wanting to replace it with her tongue and soon.

"You seem a little tongue tied, Eirin" Yukari smiled whilst leaning back on the edge of her desk. 

"One cannot blame me.." Eirin answered, "You are resplendent".

The compliment made Yukari warm and she almost lost the edge of their foreplay when she saw the goddess inch forward on the chair, the sybaritic countenance doing things to her. 

"Is that so?".

"Indeed" Eirin replied, "Yukari".

"That's good, since this is _yours_ , you know" the woman answered and lifted one leg to place it between Eirin's parted thighs, "Can you help take those off?".

Eirin nodded at both the statement and the command, her strong fingers sliding up Yukari's leg slowly till they went over her knee and up to her thigh. Her nails dug into the gauze material of the woman's stocking till she could drag the item off of Yukari's leg, exposing the flesh she wanted to slide her tongue and lips over.

The youkai concealed her own shiver at the feeling of Eirin's hands on her, watching the way the blue eyes never left the journey her palm was making.

She wanted to make a point, how Eirin was the one she craved to be touched by.

A point she was conceding as Eirin's lips planted a row of kisses when she removed the stocking off of her other leg, her body moving off the chair with each press.

Yukari gipped the edge of the desk the further up Eirin's mouth moved.

Above the ridge of her knee.

A flutter of kisses against her other thigh.

Over the slope of her hip. 

Then back on top till she could place a line of kisses up the waistband of her underwear, her naval and then her stomach before Yukari tugged at the woman's clothing to get her to stand up.

Both of their cheeks were tinted with a rosy hue as Eirin stood to her full height, towering over Yukari as she slotted herself between her lover's legs, hands on her thighs to keep them separated.

Yukari's violet orbs ran over the expanse of Eirin's body as she leaned back on her palms, "You have too much clothing on".

"So it seems" Eirin smirked, quirking her eyebrow up as she raked her nails across Yukari's thighs whilst removing them off of her, "Allow me to see to that".

"Oh, I have _every_ intention of seeing so, Eirin".

The sultry tone in the blonde's voice prompted Eirin to enact her own charade of readying themselves for the exquisite night ahead.

She removed her cap, placing it on Yukari's desk, her hands then trailing to the strings at the collar of her outfit, her fingers making deft work of undoing them as Yukari's eyes followed each lithe action.

As much as Eirin's inner desirous visage wanted to fling her clothes off, the sight of Yukari sat there barely clothed, watching like she was being provided with the most exotic sight made the lunarian sage savour the moment, making it count in the way the blonde had done the same for her.

Luckily for her, her outfit was a tad easier to discard as she slipped her arms out and the top half of her dress fell to her hips where it halted, the belt around it trapping it.

But it was enough of a tease for Yukari to visibly gulp at the sight of Eirin stood there, body so firm yet soft, clad in a navy coloured bra that shaped her form generously.

She couldn't help but reach out, the pads of her fingers sliding down Eirin's taut stomach with one hand.

Eirin smirked, her body reacting to her lover’s explorative touch, pushing in below her belly button before sliding across her hips.

"Couldn't wait?". 

"No".

The straightforward response from the youkai was unsuspecting but it made sense given the dark hue settling in the violet orbs.

The same one Eirin was matching.

Reminding her of her own thirst so she got to work with undoing her belt and tugging her dress past her hips to let it drop onto the floor as Yukari's hands remained on her, sliding up her torso, between the valley of her breasts in an bid to trail a finger up Eirin's throat. 

The atmosphere was so charged, making the lightning outside seem tame as Eirin gripped Yukari's waist and exhaled, "Come here".

Yukari obliged, shuffling forward and with the added pull of Eirin's hands on her, she was thrust into the woman's arms, legs locking around Eirin's bare hips as her hands rested behind her shoulder. 

They sought out each other's lips, alternating between swipes and tugs, immersing themselves into each other as their bodies melded into one.

The goddess's hand snuck up Yukari's back, then up her neck and into her hair, releasing the thick blonde locks down from the bun. The strands wrapped around her fingers as the feeling of Yukari in her mouth increased as the added sensation of her hips rotating against her fuelled the lapping flames between them. 

She could _feel_ Yukari slide her hand down, clawing at the slope of her spine, breathing heavily into her mouth. 

The cadence was set between the two sages, there was no going back.

Not that they wanted to. 

If there was ever going to be a time to give themselves to each other, _this_ was it.

When a time of tentative peace loitered around Gensokyo away from any vitiated sources. 

So under the romantic aura of Yukari's bedroom did they yield to each other in ways they would never do for anyone else.

Yukari's mind was going blank as she tilted her head back when Eirin trailed her tongue down her jaw and to the side of her neck, sucking the skin with fervent pressure. She moaned into the air, legs squeezing tight over her lover's waist as her arms nestled behind her shoulders again. The rugged tongue was leaving dents in her skin, the addition of teeth sliding along make the coil in her stomach tighten. 

Eirin could feel the rush coursing up her stomach, the deluge already meeting her skin as she stepped away from the desk with Yukari in her arms. She couldn't get enough, the taste of the youkai's skin as she swirled her tongue all around Yukari's throat, feeling the various groans exude from her lungs. 

It was so loud and she wanted to get it louder, breathless, till Yukari's breath and screams were imparted into her skin.

Just the sensation of being pressed together was doing things to them that couldn't be comprehended.

Neither could recall the time they felt this alive regardless of the other lovers they had.

This was _different_.

It was raw.

Their pent up years of dancing around each other would blossom now. 

  
Eirin managed to navigate them to the blonde's bed, the large surface of the chestnut framed bed hoping to work in Eirin's favour given that she knew she wouldn’t be satiated until she had Yukari on every inch of it. She pulled back the sheets and gently placed Yukari on it before stepping away, catching her breath at the sight of her lover doing the same.

She had never wanted something that desperately in her life and she had given a lot for Kaguya, stopping the urge to want for anything once she was reunited with the princess.

Yukari could sense it, calling out her name as Eirin made work of sliding Yukari's underwear off down her legs and then doing the same with her own.

The blonde couldn't help but to trace the way Eirin was stood in the light, smooth with a slight fleck of silver between Eirin's thighs.

A goddess if there was ever such a being. 

Eirin climbed up, hovering over Yukari and in an instant she was in her mouth again, kissing her with the youkai's hands snaking up her back to undo Eirin's bra and proceeded to discard it somewhere, _anywhere_ , not caring as her hands palmed at the exposed chest now.

Eirin groaned as a silver trail exited her mouth at her way Yukari was massaging her, filling a hand with her breast, going from one to another in a way that it made her body lurch out of her skin.

"Yukari, wait" she managed to gasp out.

"No, I can't wait any longer" Yukari panted as her head fell back onto the pillow, legs spread as Eirin hands rested on either side of her stomach, "How long have we been skirting around this?" she questioned.

"I know, sweetheart". 

_Too_ long.

Hundreds of years.

All of it cumulating to this night. 

"Do you still want me, Eirin?"

She could notice a flicker of hesitation in the woman's eyes and dread crept up Yukari's stomach as she reached out and cupped Eirin's cheek.

"More than anything in this world, I cannot stress that enough. I just want you to be sure of this because once I touch you, it'll be something we will both crave. It'll be a denouement from staying away from you".

There was no doubt in Eirin's mind, she was just carefully considering the lines that once crossed, could not be uncrossed again. 

They looked at each with a warmth that was incomprehensible, nothing more needed to clarify and cement what was going to occur. 

"Then make it happen, right now. Please, _Eirin_ ". 

So the next time their lips met, their undoing would bloom in ways unimaginable.

Yukari felt the truth in the way Eirin kissed her.

Eirin felt the honesty in the way Yukari kissed her.

The lunarian collapsed onto Yukari's body, never leaving the blonde's lips as she pushed her hips over Yukari's, pinning her down.

Yukari grabbed Eirin's shoulder blades and moved up when she felt the wetness of her lover's centre paint her own.

It made her melt, made her mind combust at the sheer want the woman on top of her was displaying.

She felt the actions of Eirin’s hands wonder up her back to reach her bra and she aided the movement by arching her spine up, flushed against the lunarian's body as she got rid of the last garment that was inhibiting them from touching each other.

The sheets beneath them became twisted and dishevelled as Yukari withered when Eirin let go of her tongue, flashing her a longing smile before moving her head down to her right breast, sealing her lips over it. Yukari gasped, tugging at Eirin's braid at the sensation of Eirin sucking the skin firmly, lathering her tongue around it. She felt herself go hard in her lover's mouth and Eirin made use of it, swirling her tongue over the hardened tip which made Yukari's mind erupt. Her fingers wrapped around the strands of the goddess's hair that had become loose as Eirin kissed her way to her other breast, carry out similar ministrations to get the blood flow pumping.

It was already riveting and they had barely touched each other.

The sensitivity they were embroiled in could only be the remnant of what they truly felt for each other as they surrendered to what they desired. 

What they _needed_.

Each other, more than anything.

Eirin was gone to the soft feeling her mouth was enjoying whilst she held onto Yukari's hips, pulling at her breast harder, leaving long trails of licks over her breastbone while grinding against her lover.

The arms locked around her back made her feel grounded as she used her thighs to spread Yukari's legs a tad more so that she could position herself on her, their clits brushing in ways that made them teeter over the edge. She had the goal of experiencing their first undoing together, wanting to feel Yukari melt with her so she slowly moved her hips whilst using her thighs to keep Yukari's down.

The blonde could barely contain herself as the increasing movements of Eirin pushing on her sent her reeling, clawing at Eirin's upper arms and shoulders to contain the way her legs were shuddering.

She too wanted to feel it all with the woman so when Eirin released her breast with a satisfied smack, their eyes met, lips brushing over each other's while Eirin continued to thrust against her. 

The youkai matched her pace with the subtle strokes that she was limited to since she was pinned down.

It was euphoric, each and every nerve scattered over their bodies becoming alight as they made love, feeling the essence of every spill coating their thighs and sheets.

It was steady, slightly hasty but not enough to diminish the tender feelings between them as they held each other, eyes open while they try to stay focused through the pleasure. 

Eirin gripped the bedsheets against Yukari's hips when she felt the soles of the blonde's feet land on the back of her thighs, the shocks her clit was feeling reverberating around her. 

It kept building, each push, each slide, each rotation till their bodies were sporting a thin sheen of perspiration.

Hands tugged at flesh, teeth pulled at lips till the impending sign of their release became too much to ignore.

Eirin ground down harder against her lover's clit, feeling the protruding nub stroke her own, bringing her to a high she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Higher.

They were floating now.

Faster.

Moving sporadically as they breathed excessively. 

Harder.

Till there was barely a gap between them. 

Eirin threw her head back, her left knee sliding up the bed as Yukari enfolded her legs around her hips now.

It was immeasurable, the sheer pleasure that ricocheted between them.

Eirin came over Yukari, the blonde following a mere second later as they gripped each other impossibly tighter. The warmth pooling between their thighs and legs accumulated as the undoing rippled through them. Yukari could hardly conceal the lurid moans escaping her mouth as she wrapped her arms behind Eirin's head, pressing the woman's onto her chest as her hips left the bed, taking Eirin's with hers till their bodies gave in. 

Gave into a release that rendered them a shuddering mess, the tactile presence of their orgasm sticking to each other's skin. 

The air was dotted with the range of breathing, whispers of names till they could just about get themselves steady. 

The passion ran potent between them with Yukari running her hands through Eirin's silver hair that had more or less come undone now, the ribbon at the end barely lingering on. Her nails raked through the scalp and she could feel the sage's content breath matte her neck when she snuggled up as her fingers caressed Yukari's thighs. 

It was a delicate slumber, the tension after their arduous build up combusted into feeling what they did, loving each other the way they did.

Yukari couldn't help the blissful smile form on her wet lips as she chuckled, "I had no idea you could move like that" she managed to tease. 

The woman on her laughed, the rumble of her chest felt on Yukari's as she slowly lifted herself up to look down at the mischievous youkai, "We're only just getting started" she stated and lowered her lips to Yukari's, "Like you said, we have waited for so long. I want to give you everything, all of me".

Yukari kissed her, her top lip nestled on Eirin's lower one before pulling back, eyes alight with longing, "Eirin".

Her name tumbling out from the spent youkai's mouth was everything for the Eirin.

She bit her lip at the roughness in the woman's melodious voice, along with the hands stoking down her spine and it was just another reminder that tonight, and for as many more to come, she wanted to immerse herself in Yukari.

She surrendered fully, allowing the youkai to flip them over after whispering soft sentiments in her ear, the puffs of air making Eirin's skin burn as she found herself on her back, eyes lingering over the form of the radiant youkai on top of her.

The glint in her eyes was a precursor as to what was about to happen and Eirin allowed it, hands nestling on the side of her head when Yukari swept down in one motion, kissing her way over her body.

Her legs parted, pressing against the sheets as the youkai's wet tongue curled around the rosy bud of her breast before she covered her mouth over it. Eirin winced while inhaling sharply, clenching at the covers as sharp teeth grazed over soft flesh, the subtle sounds of suckling permeating the air. Yukari's other hand was already toying with her other breast, squeezing with fervour which made the lunarian grab her wrist, making her press harder, moving her palm over the back of Yukari's hand.

Both of their bodies were still sensitive and Yukari could feel it every time Eirin's thighs grazed over her clit, making her hips jut out as she continued to arouse her lover.

She wanted more, wanted to feel the essence of the lunarian's love course out from her.

Which is what she did after licking her way down Eirin's stomach, hand letting her breast go to rest on her thigh and keep one in the air as the other remained on the bed.

The top of her tongue trailed over the firm skin of Eirin's abdomen, sucking between kisses till she could nestle between the woman's legs.

She was hit with the scent of her lover which made her mouth water as her eyes took in the vicinity of what she couldn't wait to sink her tongue into.

Eirin glanced down from the pillow, watching the way Yukari's eyes met hers as she swept her tongue over the mound, the rugged texture of her taste buds meeting the alert skin that was dotted with a light tinge of silver.

"Yukari" she moaned gratuitously. 

That's the sound Yukari craved to hear as her hands rested on the woman's hips while she licked over the curve again, just so painfully close to the hood of Eirin's clit but never landing on it.

Eirin palmed the bedsheets as she placed her other hand on Yukari's head, guiding her down, begging her to take her into her mouth

She knew the youkai was enjoying this, as was in her playful nature.

But her body could not hack it when the tip of Yukari's tongue probed over her clit which made Eirin clamp her hand harder on Yukari's head, "Yukari, _please_ ".

"Please what, lover?". 

The goddess could just about formulate the words, her hips grinding upwards to Yukari's mouth, eyes boring into the youkai's.

Yukari's hand stroking her thigh wasn't helping to alleviate her arousal, the soft palm stroking up and down and Eirin felt like she was going to explode if Yukari did take her.

So with whatever strength she had left, Eirin panted and gazed into her lover's eyes, "Make me come".

Reducing the woman to this was gratifying on so many levels, mainly those composing of wanting to please Eirin.

Yukari wasn't playing anymore, she just wanted, _needed_ to hear the desperation seep from Eirin's voice and between her legs, both slick.

She smiled, kissing her inner thigh, dragging along till she could circle the lunarian's clit into her mouth, and _yanked_ hard.

Eirin gasped out, the air knocked out of her lungs as the onslaught of sensations kept pooling when Yukari kept tugging, swirling the bud in her mouth. She was dripping profusely, each drop coating Yukari's chin as she continued her actions of lathering her bud with all sorts of fluid actions to take Eirin off the edge.

Her tongue curled. 

The tip circled. 

Her lips dragged. 

The stimulation she was offering was mind numbing. 

She could just about keep Eirin planted on the bed, her body shuddering with every suck as she pressed her arm across her hips.

The taste of the sage made Yukari's mouth water as she dipped her tongue a little lower, capturing the dribbles oozing before returning her attention to the aching bud.

She could feel the tightness envelop her tongue before she slotted her thumb inside Eirin, spreading her vulva and pushing upwards so that the underside of her clit would also be stimulated.

It broke the lunarian.

The pressure of Yukari's mouth, the feeling of her thumb sliding around the curve inside her, the violet eyes venerating her. 

Eirin caved, coming with a breathy cry as she tried to keep her body steady using any strength she had left. 

Her head was spinning as she felt Yukari's arm over her hips slam down to keep her grounded, steady while she continued licking her till she descended from her orgasm, body alight and rife with the aftershocks.

She tightened her legs around Yukari, moaning in intermittent intervals to get oxygen into her lungs. 

The light strokes of Yukari's tongue cleaning her up sent a jolt up her spine as she pulled her thumb out, the deluge adding to the river that had already garnered and decorated the bed.

There was no attempt to speak from Eirin, not yet, not when her body was recovering from such a release that she wondered if each round of pleasure from Yukari would be better than the last.

It wouldn't be a surprise as she stroked down the youkai's blonde locks she had bunched up.

Yukari's limitations were far and few.

She could see it in her eyes when she crawled back up, her knees between her thighs, keeping them separated whilst she hovered over her.

Yukari's mouth and chin was glistening which prompted her to lick it clean and Eirin groaned, even more so at the sultry smirk thrown her way.

"Hm, so that is the taste of lunarian goddesses" she grinned salaciously, "I can adjust to that". 

This woman was going to be the death of her and she didn't mind.

Her hair cascaded down her chest like a golden waterfall, Eirin itching to pull Yukari down onto her body to hold. 

She still felt weak in her legs but the need to feel Yukari was far more prevalent.

So she stood on her knees, surprising Yukari slightly whom had teetered backwards but Eirin was quick and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her onto the bed.

"I'm not letting you go so easily" she chuckled, face arresting with a rubescent tint and Yukari smiled, a beguiling kind that melted her.

"I should hope not, Eirin". 

They remained in that position for a moment, Eirin hovering over Yukari, legs on either side of her waist and arm around her, kissing her till she could scrape off the remnants of the taste of herself and drown in it in her mouth.

The look they gave each other was desirous as Yukari's body that was resting in the strong arm of the goddess brought them closer, their lips swaying and forms moving a tad 

The unspoken and unmitigated words traversed between them.

That they could spend the rest of their lives falling in love with each other.

Something Eirin almost revealed before gulping when Yukari slid her hands over her chest in the midst of another kiss.

She couldn't hold back again, feeling reinvigorated enough to pull Yukari up on her knees and then turn her around till she was pressed against her chest.

They were both on their knees now as Yukari rested her head on the lunarian's shoulder, sighing as a splatter of kisses resided on her neck with Eirin's hands cupping her breasts.

The change in the position was disorientating yet inviting, making her grind back against Eirin's centre that was already damp.

That coupled with the goddess's full breasts pressing into her back made the nerves on her skin sing out in praise, in yearning. 

Every inch of Eirin was remarkable, preserved for all eternity. 

"Are you okay to continue?" Eirin gently asked, catching the violet eyes, "We can stop for a bit".

"No.." Yukari replied, "Just touch me" she pleaded. 

Eirin nodded, wearing a soft smile on her lips before she kissed her way down Yukari's neck, to the curve of her shoulder and bit her gently. The hot skin reacted the same way Yukari did, bristling under the feel of her solid teeth marking her. 

Yukari's hands dragged Eirin's wrist that was on her stomach down lower as the other continuing playing with her soft curves, massaging it.

They continued that way; matching the arousal as Yukari slowly gyrated backwards when Eirin's fingers slid inside of her.

A soft mewl escaped Yukari's lips, melodious, tinging Eirin's body with a warmth, making her want to hear more again.

She was enveloped with the heat inside of the blonde with every stroke, angling her fingers in a way that made Yukari jut back on her.

Her lover's request was taken to the fullest extent as Eirin traversed her mouth over the side of Yukari’s neck, kissing her fervently as they rocked together under the candlelit room, their shadows performing their own erotic dance on the walls. 

Eirin could feel nails grip into her wrist which propelled her to push in deeper, making sure the pads of her fingertips pressed at the top of Yukari's wet walls, rubbing firmly whilst her palm massaged her clit to build her up for another climatic undoing.

She couldn't contain herself as she whispered Yukari's name in her ear, clamping her teeth over her earlobe and sucking the skin.

It provided enough of a stimulant to make Yukari bite down on Eirin's fingers of her other hand to muffle the multitude of sounds begging to escape her mouth.

She couldn't hold back anymore while Eirin continued to work her over till the wet trail sliding down her thighs became tangible, legs shaking with each slam of the lunarian's fingers in her and her palming her.

Eirin didn't drag it on this time, she wanted to feel her lover undo around her fingers whilst her clit trembled. 

Holding her steady as she plunged in and out without easing the pressure against the interior of the youkai's vulva, she pushed her over the edge till Yukari arched her spine and nestled her head on Eirin's shoulder, coming profusely.

Yukari's body emptied out all over Eirin's palm as she felt Eirin's lips press on her jaw, her gasp covering over the blonde's skin as she kept stroking her to help her down from the orgasm. Her violet eyes slammed shut, unable to take in the way Eirin was watching her, _watching_ her face contort into pure pleasure.

She didn't stop, the intromission of her fingers halting to replace it by placing them on Yukari's hypersensitive bundle of nerves.

The sheer range of pleasurable expressions and sounds the youkai was making urged Eirin to continue, till all Yukari could remember was her.

"Eirin" Yukari panted out, her body slumping forward and onto the bed, "Eirin..!". 

She was on her forearms, face buried against the bed as she pushed onto her lover. 

The way her back was flexing made Eirin's chest burn, knowing that _she_ was responsible for making Yukari feel that way.

The way her exhales were coming out ragged. 

The way her hands grasped at the bedsheets till her knuckles shook. 

The way her hips were thrusting up and down against Eirin's centre. 

Her golden hair was matted against her skin as Eirin continued to swirl her digits along the nub that was aching, shuddering for her to touch her till Yukari couldn't keep her lower back in the air. 

It was leading to that as Eirin couldn't keep her eyes off of her whilst grinding against Yukari, the friction of her clit hammering away with each press.

The goddess leaned down, covering Yukari's body with her own now, lips kissing up her spine as she held her close.

Her own mind was hitting her peaks with every rotation over Yukari's clit, her hips slamming back as she continued her actions to make her lover come. She ended up kissing her way towards Yukari's face that was still buried against her bed, wanting to hear her, feel that she was feeling satisfied. 

It was palpable in the way her nails were clawing at the bed, her lower body still in the air as Eirin pressed against her till several more power strokes of her fingers over her clit sent Yukari tumbling.

Yukari's knees buckled as the onslaught of her orgasm encompassed them, teeth biting the duvet cover, eyes seeing white and she could sense that the lunarian was close to coming undone too. The added wet texture sliding down the back of her thighs aided to sending Yukari to the peak of her release. 

They panted as their stomach’s tightened.

Eirin could feel Yukari shuddering against her drenched fingers still.

Yukari could feel Eirin's core tremble over the curve of her spine.

They just spent the next few minutes recuperating while Eirin trailed soft kisses over Yukari's back, soothing her down, asking her if she was all right and Yukari could only chuckle, a breathless variation at the attentive nature of the goddess.

In the split second could she go from taking her whilst having the youkai on her hands and knees to wrapping her arms around her hips, lips brushing her cheek, asking if she was okay.

Two sides to a woman that nobody could really understand and she understood the sentiments all too well.

Her hand snaked backwards to curl around Eirin's neck, playing with the silver strands as they soaked in the aftermath of another orgasm, soft touches and delicate words following the pace of the night.

It was riveting.

To finally break the barrier between them, succumbing to the entirety of each other's presence in ways they couldn’t have foretold.

Which was something Yukari stated and kissed Eirin's hand that had met hers again. 

Her lips skimmed the surface, over her knuckles, tasting herself on them. 

Eirin shivered, breathing out Yukari's name, heavy and filled with adoration.

It was already made clear enough that this between them was far more than a fling, an escape for two sages that had to remain refined.

They were..enamoured with each other. 

Sentiments that were conveyed well into the night as they made love till exhaustion settled over them. 

  
***

  
It was later on, or early depending on how one looked at it.

The time neared 4 Am and Yukari & Eirin found themselves on the ground of the youkai's bedroom, near the floor to ceiling window Eirin was gazing out of earlier. 

They were curled up together in a blanket with Eirin leaning back on the wall and Yukari on her lap facing her with her legs separated and resting over Eirin's.

There was a gap opened behind the goddess's head, additional hands working swiftly to tame her silver hair that had come loose during sex.  
  
"You're going to get food in your hair".

Eirin smirked as she watched Yukari scoop up a spoon of ice cream and eat it, "Out of all the things that are in my hair, food is the _least_ likely culprit" she commented.

"Hmm.." Yukari mused between the spoon trapped in her mouth, "You're not wrong".

The duo shared a chuckle as Eirin sipped some water, unable to take her eyes off of the glorious sight of the youkai sage on the fringe of her lap. 

Eventually, sustenance did take over, along with needing a break but neither had to depart from each other's embrace thanks to Yukari's gap dwelling habits which led them to where they were now after she carried Eirin there.

There was something homely about their situation, something Eirin hadn't realised she had been missing.

 _This_ level of intimacy with a woman that was on her level, an equilibrium. 

This bubble of comfort of simply talking after making love, of revelling in each other's company.

She felt like she could come to crave it.

"Open up" Yukari instructed, knowing that her lover had gone into her own world again. 

Eirin was quick enough to at least accept a scoop of the cold treat but she was instead met with Yukari's mouth. A murmur of surprise exited as the cold tongue, drizzled with a combination of strawberry ice cream, melted against the heat of their mouths.

Yukari expertly slathered the dessert till it was dissolved and she pulled back, watching the hazy daze appear on the lunarian's face.

"Now _that_ , is a good look on you" she laughed as Eirin swallowed, glaring at her playfully, "Where did you go?".

Her hands skimmed down Eirin's neck when she scooted closer, over the array of bites and bruises, feeling the depth of each one.

She had already picked up on Eirin losing herself in her thoughts earlier and she was curious as to what the woman was pondering so deeply on. Eirin's mind was just as difficult to decipher as her own but it was something which drew them together, that made them understand each other.

They were complex women, yielding a monstrous amount of power that could destroy the world around them or reshape it entirely. 

Harbouring such attributes tended to make them aloof to the rest of those around them but with each other, they could unshed the layers that they kept within themselves. 

This night had amounted to that.

From their bodies to their souls, the final layer had been bulldozed down with tender touches and loving words.

"Want me to be honest?" Eirin answered, blue eyes open and expressive as her finger ran over the other sage's bare thigh.

"Aren't you always with me?".

"Hm I wonder..". 

"Eirin" Yukari chided and pressed her fingers over Eirin's heart.

The lunarians shrugged nonchalantly before answering Yukari's question, "I like this, Yukari".

There was a softness in Eirin's voice that made her listen without any quip or remark.

"There was this..daedal of a life behind me. Even after I defected to be with the princess" she continued as Yukari took her other hand in hers, "That in itself was an enjoyable if not turbulent time in my life. But _this_ is something else, finding solace in you beyond my commitment to those of Eientei".

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye and there were reasons for that but our situation over the years has developed" Yukari said as something pricked at her mind, "Finding solace in me, the way you say that seems like it is filled with regret, Eirin".

"That.." the lunarian leaned forward to plant a kiss on Yukari's lips before pulling back, "Couldn't be further from the truth, do you understand?".

"Not without you being concise with me". 

"That's fair" Eirin chuckled, "We've built up this relationship based on lies and games and defending the societies we created. It wasn't in vain, that is something I realise with you". 

"What do you mean?" Yukari enquired, slightly pensive. 

The torrential rain continued to flutter down, filling in the brief silence as Yukari squeezed Eirin's hand, the other climbing up to her chest to rest on her neck.

"It means that despite the rings we have run around each other, there is a magnetism that draws me to you" the goddess answered thoughtfully under Yukari's touch, "It allows me into that puzzle of a mind of yours, navigating with ease because you do the same to me. So, no, there is no regret, Yukari". 

The blonde exhaled lightly, her apprehension being put to bay while she reflected on Eirin's words, the untainted truth in them. 

And she knew _why_ that was. 

"I'm the only one that can understand you, remember?" she managed to smile before nodding, "But, I hope you know that the sentiments are mutual. This thing between us is something that I didn't know I required. It's strange really.." she mumbled as Eirin wrapped her arms behind her waist and pulled her onto her lap properly so that they were face to face.

"What is?".

"Commitment is a fleeting aspect for those like us, at least in terms of connections. Everything that I once treasured had slipped away from my grasp. Yuyuko did, and in a way still has since she has no recollection of our past. Reimu too, will eventually leave this world. It is better to keep one at a distance is what my motto was". 

"Grief has been imminent with you" Eirin said gently, noting the flicker of sadness in her lover's eyes, "Even so, you still formed those connections, did you not?".

"At a risk" Yukari answered, curling her arms behind the lunarian's neck, "So, it has been such a long time since I have loved without fear of loss".

Eirin knew all to well, her own fears of losing the youkai coming to fruition along with Reisen inevitable demise. 

"But it is _different_ with you. So this normality between us, I like it too, Eirin" she smiled, "Are you content?".

"I am" the woman answered straight away whilst cupping the youkai's chin, splaying the fingers of her other hand over Yukari's spine, "Enough to know that I want this with you. This normality knowing that I can be with you, as you can be with me. I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart" she reiterated, "I'll be here, with you, for as long as you want me to be".

Yukari smiled, a hazy rendition as she closed the space between their faces. 

As long as she wanted her to be.

Words that rang true since Eirin couldn't die.

"To put it simply, Yukari, I feel this sense of peace with you despite how turbulent and unpredictable you are as a woman" she laughed, "But it is a remarkable sensation, one that I too, want to provide for you".

"Oh, you have most certainly succeeded in that" Yukari grinned, brushing her lips over Eirin's as their eyes remained on each other, bodies pressed tightly, "I want nothing more than you here with me because I..". 

"I love you".

Eirin revelled in the blush forming on the youkai's features at the declaration.

"Don't look at me like that" she smiled in a kittenish way, "You appeared to be struggling to say it so I thought I would help".

"Perhaps you have been spending too much time with me" Yukari chuckled as Eirin kissed her lips, "All coy and no filter, unalloyed"

"You can be somewhat influential. But I hope that it was an incentive for this between us".

Yukari deepened the multitude of kisses as she breathed out heavily, feeling Eirin rise to her knees to lower her onto the ground. Her arms remained trapped behind the woman's head as she looked up at darkened blue eyes, waiting, _anticipating_.

Eirin's declaration was still swimming over her, the passion behind the confession making Yukari's heart pound and she knew Eirin could feel it, could feel each one strumming for her.

Because it was indeed mutual, it was what Yukari needed.

"Eirin.." she whispered, bringing the lunarian's face down closer to her own, "I love you too".

If Eirin appeared any softer, Yukari was sure her mind would combust.

The crinkle around her eyes, her reddened lips and the gentle smile.

It spoke volumes. 

For both of them. 

_"I'm in love with you"_. 

It was worth admitting, tearing their defences down to say it again and Eirin couldn't refrain from sealing their lips together, repeating the sentiments to Yukari too, over and over.

Saying it against their lips.

Marking it within their souls. 

Imprinting it over their bodies.

The notion of love for beings like them, it was almost unheard of.

 _Almost_. 

For as the early morning crepuscular light simmered in from the windows with the heavy rain clattering down against the roof, Eirin and Yukari had crafted their own tale.


End file.
